


Sitting By Themselves

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Series: The Rhodey & Tony Stack [10]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's found himself sitting alone at a café. Seems that the man across the room has found himself in the same situation too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting By Themselves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marvelonedc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelonedc/gifts).



> This work is gifted to marvelonedc, another user who has left kudos on all my Rhodey and Tony works. From what I've seen in your bookmarks I know you're more of a Steve/Tony fan, so I hope you don't mind that I'm gifting you a Rhodey/Tony fic. If you don't want this gifted to you anymore just tell me. Still, thank you for all the kudos. It means a lot to me. I hope you enjoyed the fic. 
> 
> An AU where Tony's in a café and he and Rhodey have never met before until then. Characterization may be a bit off. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Tony stirred the cup of coffee before him continuously. The sugar had already been dissolved into the beverage minutes ago but Tony had found himself with nothing else to do so he just continued to stir lazily. He ignored the small dinging noises that came from the stirrer hitting the side of the cup.

With his elbow resting on the table, arm propped up and cheek pushed on fist, Tony grumbled out of boredom. His eyes wandered carelessly before settling on a man sitting at another table, a newspaper unfolded before him. Tony watched him with slight interest, his continuous stirring coming to an end as he let the stirrer rest on the side of the cup, his fingers still grasping the stick.

He didn't seem too much older than Tony himself, maybe a year older. Dark skin with a head of black, buzz cut hair. He was sitting by himself too...

Tony turned his attention to the window at his side, sighing internally as he found himself getting lost in his thoughts. After all, it wasn't like there was anything interesting happening right now.

Yet there was, and a moment later Tony realized that the man at the other table was looking at him. Well, glancing at him. But it still counted as staring.

A minute or two later, the man turned his attention back to his newspaper, flipping the page. Maybe it was just Tony's imagination. The guy could've been staring at something else for all he knew, maybe he was looking at the window too. Yeah, that was probably it. He was just staring at the window...

And just like that Tony found himself getting lost in the view outside. It wasn't much, but that's why it was nice. It was subtle.

Tony found himself spinning the stirrer around between his fingers, unaware of the action. The stirrer once again started to hit the side of the cup, making the dinging sound it had made just a few minutes ago, though it was barely audible considering the noise made from all the chatter in the café. But technically, that was a good thing.

As the sound of people conversing in the room continued to rise, Tony was unaware of the figure that had started to approach him. When he had realized though, the first thought that came to mind was a waiter. Though the second he looked up, Tony found his guess to be quite far from the correct answer. It was the man from the other table.

Now what the hell did he want? Even though the sudden appearance had gotten rid of Tony's boredom, the confusion and surprise that replaced it weren't all that pleasant. Whatever the guy wanted, Tony didn't think it would be good. He could be a news reporter or something, and maybe he had come over to start asking questions. And if that was the case then Tony would be forced to answer those questions, and then the guy would ask more questions. And then Tony would be forced to answer even more questions. And with answering those questions Tony's boredom would return and the guy would just continue to ask more questions and the cycle would never end. Surely that was what he had came over for. It wasn't like he had come over to make conversation or anything, because how absurd would that be-

"Hi, I'm James. Mind if I sit?"

Though Tony knew he was always wrong once in a while.


End file.
